Protection - the Remake
by BikerGirl8000
Summary: Our two favorite heroes are in search for a missing artifact, which was stolen by a deadly murderer. Oh, and they get the hots for each other. Like it, love it, hate it? Doesn't matter, just read it! (Warnings: bloody violence, drug and alcohol use, sexual content, brief strong language, disturbing/graphic images and so on!)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: this is a remake of the original story Protection. Story includes lyrics of different music. Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter one: Nightmares and Scares**

_It was raining; heavier than it ever was in years. It was like someone poured a bucket of water over the earth. The temperature dropped and the wind was blowing. _

_Skulduggery Pleasant was on top of Big Ben; beaten and wet. His clothes was ripped and dirty; his jacket and hat missing. In his right hand were five gems; blue, green, red, orange, and yellow. They glowed in his closed fist. _

_Suddenly, something busted through the ground; almost knocking the skeleton over. It was a big falcon-like monster with yellow eyes and slick, black feathers. It let out a shrill roar that shook the whole clock. Skulduggery tried to back away but almost slipped off the edge. _

_The monster laughed. "You have nowhere to go, detective," it said in a scratchy voice. "Now hand them over!" When it took a step toward him, Skulduggery closed his right fist tighter; slowly crushing the gems. Crackling filled the air. The beast stopped suddenly._

"_What do you think you're doing?!"_

"_One more step and I'll destroy the gems." Skulduggery said in a very calm voice. He was trying to buy more time. _

_The monster glared threateningly at him. "You fool, I don't believe you've thought this through."_

"_I believe I have." Skulduggery replied; closing his fist tighter._

"_If you even put a mark on them," it growled slowly. "I will break every bone that's left in your body!" _

_Skulduggery shrugged. "I expected as much."_

_The beast began to breathe heavily; its patience running thin. It wanted to kill the skeleton right then and there. But it'll risk destroying the gems. The monster couldn't do that. It needed the gems. It craved for them. It was so close into achieving his that it could almost taste the power that lingered around the gems. The only thing standing in its way was this good-for-nothing detective._

"_Listen," the monster hissed. "This conversation is going nowhere. You are not strong enough to fight me off, detective. I can rip you apart and you know it. Why don't you save yourself the trouble and hand the gems over? If you do, I promise that I'll let you live and … I won't hurt that pretty girl of yours."_

_Skulduggery clenched his teeth and said slowly, "I will not help into destroying this world."_

"_I'm warning you, Mr. Pleasant. I'll - ."_

"_And I'm warning _you_, beast," Skulduggery held his fist up for the beast to see. "If you try anything, threaten me or threaten my Val, I'll throw these gems over the edge." The sound of crackling appeared again and the monster began to panic. _

"_Detective, don't - !" Before it could get him, Skulduggery had hurled the gems other the edge. The beast watched them fall to the ground; paralyzed in rage. It stared back at Skulduggery._

"_**You**__…!" It roared a terrifying screech and lunged toward the detective. Skulduggery turned and the monster smashed into him. They both fell off the edge. Roars of rage and pain filled the rainy night as images of the monster ripping the struggling skeleton apart appeared. _

_**You shout it out**_

_**But I can't hear a word you say**_

_**I'm talking loud, not saying much**_

_**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up**_

_Then they fell into darkness_.

* * *

Valkyrie Cain sat up in her bed with a cry; panting in fear. Her face was soaked with sweat and her hands were trembling. She closed them into tight fists as she breathed heavily.

It was the fourth night she had that nightmare. She didn't know why but she thought it might mean something. It was the same thing; her friend, Skulduggery Pleasant was fighting a falcon-like monster and gets killed. She never told anyone about it and she hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

She got up from her bed and walked to the window on the other side of the room. It was raining and cold wind was blowing. She listened quietly to the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops. _Well, it's not raining buckets_, she thought as she headed downstairs.

She lived in her uncle's old house. Her Uncle Gordon passed away a few years ago and left his house to her. Valkyrie's parents were glad that they had more space for their daughter but there were other relatives who weren't as happy like her Aunt Beryl and Uncle Fergus and their daughters – the Toxic Twins - Carol and Crystal. They only got a boat and a car.

She wasn't lonely or anything but it can get a little scary. When she spent her first night in the house, a man broke in and tried to get Valkyrie to give him a key that Gordon had. If Skulduggery hadn't come when he did, she would be dead right now. Sometimes she still feels that she'll be attacked again by a burglar or a hit man, perhaps. But she's put at ease when Skulduggery made surprise visits.

Valkyrie liked Mr. Pleasant. He was a good friend, teacher, and reading companion. He taught her how to do magic. But it's not like playing cards and stuff from TV. She means like real magic. Skulduggery taught her how to control the four elements – wind, water, fire, and earth. Well, maybe not earth but at least the other three. This way she could use the elements for self-defense when Skulduggery wasn't around.

As she descended the steps, she still couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It terrified her that her best friend was murdered by a monster. Questions filled every part of her brain. What was that beast? Why did it want those gems so much? Where was she when Skulduggery needed back up? As the questions continued to pile up in her head, only one seems to keep coming back to her. Why had Skulduggery referred her as "his Val"? Valkyrie had this strange feeling that she was going to find out the answers soon. That thought made her shiver.

The phone rang as Valkyrie neared the living room. It was two o'clock in the morning. Who could be calling this late? She picked the phone off its receiver and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

It was sprinkling a little over the streets of Cemetery Road. The raindrops pitter-pattered on the windows of the house. Skulduggery Pleasant was sitting in his armchair; book in one hand, glass in the other. He reluctantly closed the book that was labeled _Pride and Prejudice _and check the clock. It was two-thirty.

He rubbed his nonexistent eyes tiredly. He needed to stretch his legs. He got up from the armchair; taking the bottle of scotch which sat on the table with him. His white button-down shirt was untucked and all but two buttons were unfastened. The skeleton walked up to the tall window. The rain had stopped and moon shone bright. The gray clouds still remained.

Skulduggery poured the gold liquid into his glass, sat it down and drunk out of the bottle. He always drank to drown his never-ending sorrows. The day was coming and it was coming quick. He turned to look at a picture that sat on his fireplace. It showed both him and his good friend and partner, Valkyrie Cain. They both had their thumbs up and between them was a man with four red eyes and his face twisted in a sneer; his hands cuffed. He was charged for attempted murder and rape. They had eventually captured the criminal and Valkyrie had insisted they take a picture of the three of them. It took a whole ten minutes before Skulduggery finally agreed. She gave the photo to him after it was developed.

He liked Miss Cain. She can be pretty annoying at times but she was good company. He taught her everything he knew; from myths and legends to magic and combat. The first time they met was at his old friend, Gordon Edgley's funeral. They didn't really talk long. It was a little awkward really but a few days after, they saw each other again at the discussing of the will. But they truly met after he saved her from one of Serpine's men. Of course, she had fainted after that.

The phone sounded and Skulduggery turned toward it. Who could possibly be calling at this hour? He walked up to it and took the phone off its receiver.

"Hello?"

It was a few moments before he hung up. Then he put the bottle of scotch down and began to straighten himself up. He then grabbed his hat and gun and walked out the front door.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shout me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

Another adventure awaits.

* * *

A tall dark figure stood on top of a building. He stared down at the rushing vehicles of London City. He smirked. They didn't know what's coming to them. He pulled his black hood over his blue eyes and disappeared into the night.

_**Stone-hard, machine gun**_

_**Firing at the ones who run**_

_**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**_

* * *

_Author's **after** note: In case you were wondering, I know he's a skeleton but I thought since Skulduggery was magic, he could magically digest liquids and foods. By the way, the lyrics were Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia. Please continue on! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Enjoy this new chapter of Protection!_

* * *

**Chapter two: Deals and Crooks**

Ten miles outside of London was an ancient temple which belongs to a group, known as the Maroons. They were a group of vampires who were very territorial and stubborn.

They've existed for almost three thousand years and mostly, people thought the Maroons were myths. The people who knew they existed were vampire-hunters, other immortals, or comic freaks. The Maroons protected thousands of ancient and rare artifacts. Their greatest prize is the Gauntlet of Immortality. It can make any human an immortal and any immortal more powerful than the other.

The gauntlet contained five gems; Gem of Speed, Gem of Strength, Gem of Insanity, Gem of Reality, and Gem of Invisibility. With all the five of them together, the gauntlet becomes a dangerous weapon; too dangerous for any immortal to handle. Millions have tried to steal it but none have ever succeeded. People who ever entered the property were never heard from again. They were either executed or sealed underground. The Maroons have vowed to protect the gauntlet at all cost. Ever since then, no one has tried to steal the gauntlet or the gems. Until now, that is.

The temple was a square-shaped circle. In the center was the courtyard, where the fountain was located. Two Maroon enforcers were guarding two double-doors. They wore blood-red leather suits with maroon hooded-capes and black army boots. They both had long black hair that went pass their shoulders and had silver eyes. They each had a scythe strapped to their back.

In the room was a single glass case. It contained a gray gauntlet with five holes in it. One had a blue gemstone but the rest of them were bare. The gem gave the power of strength. It can make anyone the strongest being on Earth.

It was midnight and the air was crisp. The moon hung low in the sky and the stars shone bright in the dark. The Maroons were usually out feeding but they decided to stay in. They all had a feeling that someone would steal the gauntlet. Everyone knew it was impossible for anyone to steal from the temple but the Elder insisted they kept watch at all times.

Suddenly, a loud boom filled the air; shaking the ground. The two enforcers took their scythes from their backs. Their fangs grew as they walked around the courtyard. There was no one around. But they couldn't take any chances.

"Who's out there?!" they ordered; growling. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a black vapor surrounded them. The air quickly grew cold and it seemed that the moon disappeared. As the strange vapor finally vanished, in front of the two Maroons was a tall figure. He wore a black army suit with heavy army boots. His face was covered up by his hood but you could make out his shiny blue eyes. A jagged knife and 9mm gun was strapped to his belt. Strapped to his back was a jagged machete blade.

"Who the hell are you?" one enforcer asked suspiciously. The figure smiled menacingly.

"Your worst nightmare." He suddenly flipped into the air and his body began to morph. His suit melted into his skin and eyes flashed yellow. Wings sprouted from his back; black, slick feathers glistened in the night. A beak grew from his face and red scars appeared over his eyes. The beast landed on his feet and let out a shrill screech. There were visible metal plates in his head and beak. He looked down hungrily at the two vampires.

The two Maroons backed up a few steps. They held their weapons high and growled. Finally, the monster jumped into the air again and landed behind the vampires. It took its right wing and whacked them aside. The Maroons fell to the ground. They both got to their feet and charged at the creature.

One swung his weapon at the creature; slicing its arm. It let out a cry and went after him. It knocked him down to the ground and grabbed his leg with his beak. The Maroon screamed in pain and began to punch the creature's head with his fist. He kept punching it but its jaws were locked around his ankle. The beast picked up the Maroon and threw him into the air.

He landed head-first into the fountain. The water began to turn red. The other Maroon leaped into the air and drove the blade of his scythe deep into its back. The beast suddenly slammed the enforcer off its back. It began to repeatedly punch him in the face. The Maroon's face was red with blood and scratches. Finally, the beast grabbed the vampire by the neck, lifted him, and slammed him into ground; knocking him unconscious.

The monster howled and ran to the two double doors that the enforcers were guarding. It busted through both doors and began to morph back to its usual form. The figure walked up to the glass case.

_Those fools_, he thought as he smiled. He smashed through the glass; shards flying everywhere. He slowly grabbed the gauntlet from its stand. The blue gemstone glistened in the moonlight. The figure slipped the gauntlet on with ease. The gem began to glow and he could suddenly feel the power going through his veins.

"With its power, I can bring this bloody town to its knees!" he laughed evilly.

_**Cut me down**_

_**But it's you who'll have further to fall**_

_**Ghost town and haunted love**_

_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**I'm talking loud, not saying much**_

* * *

"You both are wasting your time," Scapegrace sneered. Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant were chasing the zombie across Dublin City. He tried to kill an unidentified woman and her child but luckily, they got there just in time. Skulduggery and Valkyrie chased him onto the roof of Church of Saints Augustine and John.

When they had him cornered, Skulduggery answered, "Since we are wasting our time, why won't you surrender now? It would make things easier."

Scapegrace laughed that nasty laugh of his. "I will never surrender, you pathetic fool! Know why? Because I am the Killer Supreme! I turn murder into an art form. I make it into a painting by using blood and guts and … and messiness. Now that I'm much stronger than before, I can kill you both!"

Skulduggery tilted his head a little. "Very well then." As he snapped his fingers, a flame grew from the center of his palm. He threw it at Scapegrace but he missed. Scapegrace charged at him and punched the skeleton detective in the face. He sent three more jabs before grabbing Skulduggery and throwing him across the roof. The detective crashed into the ground. _Guess he wasn't joking about being_ _stronger_, he thought as the zombie walked toward him.

Scapegrace raised his fist but before he could throw a punch, Valkyrie jumped on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him away from Skulduggery. She was pulling so hard that she thought his head would come off. Scapegrace grabbed her arms, turned around to face her, and punched Valkyrie.

He grabbed her from behind and began to strangle her. As she gasped for air, Valkyrie reared her elbow and jammed it into his nose. He yelped in pain and instantly let her go. She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared in her palm. Scapegrace looked at her; nose squished and bloody.

"Bitch!" he yelled. "This is last time you'll ever do that!" Valkyrie threw the flame at him but when the ball of fire landed on his clothes, it went out instantly. The zombie growled and started toward her.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind pushed against him; sending him flying across the roof. He crashed into the ground. He got up just in time to see Skulduggery running toward him. The detective smashed into him and the two began to roll across the ground; punching each other. Scapegrace finally kicked the detective off him. He jumped up and ran toward him. He punched him but Skulduggery blocked it than hit the zombie in the face; smashing his nose even more. Scapegrace yelled in pain and began to hit him harder.

Valkyrie ran toward them. Scapegrace grabbed Skulduggery's right arm, twisted it, and then jammed his knee into it. There was a loud sickening crack and a scream. He grabbed the detective by the neck and pushed him toward the edge. Skulduggery caught a glimpse below. _Oh hell, this is going to hurt_.

Before he could throw the skeleton over the edge, something kicked Scapegrace's legs out from under him. He fell to the ground. Skulduggery felt himself tipping over. Before he fell over the edge, Valkyrie grabbed his black tie and pulled him back on the surface.

"Thank you." He said; rubbing his neck.

"No problem." They turned around just in time to see Scapegrace fleeing toward the door. Cradling his broken arm to his chest, Skulduggery opened his left palm and then a huge ball of fire – size of a bowling ball – appeared. He reared his arm back and threw it at the zombie.

It hit him in the back; sending Scapegrace crashing into the ground. Before he could get up off the ground, Skulduggery kicked him hard in the stomach. He continued kicking him until a loud crack filled the air. He had broken the zombie's ribs. Scapegrace just stayed there; weeping in pain and defeat.

"That's for my arm."

* * *

Valkyrie and Skulduggery drove toward the Wax Museum. Scapegrace was in the backseat; complaining about his broken ribs and how the handcuffs were too tight. When they arrived, Skulduggery parked the Bentley in front of the building. The two got out and then he pulled the zombie out of the car. Skulduggery was able to snap his arm back in place but he still had to wrap it in a bandage.

Valkyrie walked ahead of them. They entered the museum and walked through the corridor. They made it to a wall and Valkyrie felt around. Struggling, Scapegrace tried to break free from the detective's grip. Skulduggery had bent him over and kneed him in the stomach. Scapegrace gasped for air and stopped trying to escape.

Valkyrie finally found what she was looking for and pushed it in. The wall opened and the three went inside. As they made it down the stairs, they walked through a dark hallway; lit by torches. They arrived to a door. Two Cleavers were guarding it. Skulduggery gestured to the zombie and the Cleavers nodded. The three continued through the door. They walked through a long corridor before entering a room. There were several mages in the room; discussing business. The three stopped in their tracks.

"Sapphire," Skulduggery called out. A female came toward them. They call her Sapphire because she had the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. She had red skin and small horns in her head. Her hair was pitch-black with a hint of red. She wore a black leather suit and spiked combat boots. She was the new Elder of the Sanctuary and she made sure everything was taken care of. Sapphire was also a gargoyle and a tough one, too.

She walked up to them and examined the damaged criminal. "So," she answered. "I see you two _handled _this sorry excuse for a killer quite well."

"Screw you, troll bitch!" Scapegrace sneered. Suddenly, Sapphire kicked him in the mouth – hard. Dark infested blood flew everywhere. Valkyrie stared in disgust as Scapegrace's jaw disconnected from his mouth. It hung by veins, decayed skin, and muscle tissue. He was screaming in pain. Sapphire whistled and two Cleavers approached them.

"Take this son of a buck to the cells." She ordered. The two nodded and then dragged the weeping zombie away. Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery.

"You have something on your shirt." She said. Skulduggery looked down and found two dark spots of blood on his white shirt. Valkyrie couldn't really tell but she was certain that he was ticked off. Sapphire sighed.

"Sorry about that," she answered. "That name just gets to me." Valkyrie and Skulduggery nodded. Anyone who worked with Sapphire knew that no one should ever call her a troll.

Skulduggery cleared his _throat_. "Is there anything else you need us to do before we head out?"

"Nope, you two are free to go," Sapphire began to walk off. "Job well done. Now if you excuse me, I have a zombie king to fry." As she left, the duo turned and headed for the door. When they made it outside, Valkyrie could see the sky changing color. Morning had come.

She turned to Skulduggery. He seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, a lot of things," he responded. "Crime, life, how sad it is to have only few hours of sleep left."

"But you don't sleep." Valkyrie pointed out.

"Exactly, and I was talking about you." He said. She rolled her eyes. This is what she liked most about Skulduggery. He can be funny in the weirdest ways. As they neared the car, she suddenly frowned. Then she gasped.

"Skulduggery!"

He turned to where she was looking. Sitting on top of the Bentley was a tall hooded figure. Skulduggery got Valkyrie behind him and took out his gun. Sapphire suggested that he replace his revolver with a new gun. It was a black 9milimeter.

The figure raised his hands. "Easy, I am not here to harm you."

"Who are you?" Skulduggery demanded; raising his gun. Then he caught a glimpse of his cape. It was maroon. "Claudius?"

The figure took off his hood. It revealed a young man with black hair and silver eyes. His hair went passed his muscular shoulders. He reminded Valkyrie of a character from an action/romance novel. He walked toward them.

Skulduggery put away his gun and went greet him. The two shook hands.

"It has been awhile."

"Yes, it has." At that moment, Valkyrie saw his fangs. _He was a vampire! _She thought the Sanctuary didn't associate with them because they were supposed to be evil. But Skulduggery was different. He had a habit of breaking the rules. She began to walk up to them.

"Claudius," Skulduggery said. "This is Miss Valkyrie Cain, my new partner. Valkyrie, this is Claudius. He is part of the Maroons; a secret society run by vampires."

"Hello."

"Pleasure to meet a fine young woman, such as yourself," Claudius took her hand in his and kissed it; his fangs lightly grazing the skin in the process. Valkyrie began to blush as she slowly took her hand back. There were so many question swarming in her head right then. Who is this man? Why is he here? How does Skulduggery know him? She decided to ask the one that puzzled her most.

"How can you walk out here?"

"I am sorry?"

"I mean, the sun is nearly out. Don't vampires get burned by the sun?"

Claudius chuckled. "Well, my dear, that's just an old folk's tale. The sun doesn't kill us but it can make us ill. It's the main reason why we do most of our hunting at night."

Skulduggery suddenly cleared his throat. "Well then, Claudius, what brings you to Dublin?"

"I am here on business," he replied. "The Elder has sent me to retrieve you and Madam Cain."

"Is there a reason?"

"Can't say. But he says to retrieve you immediately. We need to get to London quickly." He walked toward the car.

Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie. "Shall we?"

She smiled. "We shall." Then they started toward the car.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shout me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium**_

* * *

In Downtown London, there were a lot of abandon warehouses. Each one discarded and smeared with graffiti. But there was one in particular. It was an old club building. It was boarded up and rats scurried through the halls.

A gang sat inside it; looking frustrated. A man was on the floor; bleeding and beaten. He was shivering in fear. Standing over him was a tall muscular wolf. He had red symbols over his black body and glistening yellow eyes. He wore leather pants and black work boots. Attached to his brown belt were two silver guns, a sharp knife, and a winded-up whip. He also had on a black and white leather jacket that went down to his ankles. It was open to reveal his strong, muscular chest. His tail swayed threateningly.

"Where did you say our money was?" he growled. The man was sweating blood.

He gulped. "I t-told you, I'm getting it. I-I'll get your money, Lukas. I j-just need more t-." It was then that the wolf called Lukas grabbed him by the throat. He was lifted off the ground; feet dangling.

Lukas snarled. "Your time is up, Dan. My friends and I have been waiting far too long for our money to come in. And our patience has run out. So your time is officially _up_."

Dan's eyes grew wide in fear. He started to cry. "No, please don't. Please have mercy on-." Before he could say anything else, Lukas snapped his neck. His life leaked out of him. With a scoff, Lukas tossed the body aside.

_When will they learn?_ He thought angrily. Another wolf walked up beside him. His name was Remus. The two wolves wore similar clothing except his jacket wasn't as long as Lukas' and his fur was tan.

"Piece of shit," he huffed. "I hate it when they don't pay on time." He kicked a chair; sending it flying across the room.

Someone came up behind Lukas and put their arms around him. She was a pinkish-white bunny with purple hair and blue eyes. She wore leather boy shorts and a grey rib top. She had two swords strapped to her back. They call her Jewels.

"Why are you so upset, Luke?" she asked. "We taught him a lesson and we showed them how to respect us."

"It's not that, babe." Unwrapping her arms, Lukas sat on top of a table. "It's not just Dan, it's all of them. They're beginning to underestimate us. We are losing our sharp edge. We been controlling this bloody city for four years and I refuse to hand it over to some weak son of a buck who thought he could screw us over."

Both Jewels and Remus nodded in agreement. Together, they were known as the Punishers. They were the best gang in the city of London. The only people who knew about them were other mutants, immortals, and addicts. If anyone wanted something from them, they have to understand that the gang expected something in return. But now it seemed that people have been denying their power.

Lukas sighed. "There has to be a way to show people that we mean business. To show them who's in charge again. But how, exactly?"

"I think I can help," a voice from above answered.

Lukas suddenly jumped off the table. The trio withdrew their guns and looked up. Standing on the catwalk was a hooded figure with piercing blue eyes. He was holding a duffel bag in one hand and a machete in the other.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Funny you should ask. I'm the man who is about to change your lives." The figure began to pace back and forth. Remus snorted.

"What are you, some sort of product salesman?" he asked.

The man laughed suddenly. "No, I'm just here to offer you a chance to become stronger than you are today." Lukas began to slowly lower his gun. _Can he really help us? _He signaled for the others to put away their weapons.

"Yeah. How are you going to do that?"

"Well," the man said. "I'll do it with this." He pulled up his sleeve; revealing an ancient gauntlet. The trio gasped in shock.

Remus pointed with a shaking finger. "How did you get the Gauntlet of Immortality? No has ever had the guts to steal from those bloodsuckers."

The figure looked at the gauntlet proudly. "Yes, well, let's just say I overpowered them." Lukas smiled. He started to like this guy. "But unfortunately, I only have one of its Gems of Power. This is where you three come in. With your help, I'll be able to unlock the other four to bring this vermin-infested city to its knees. Can I guarantee your assistance?"

Jewels and Remus eyed Lukas curiously. He was shaking his head slowly. Then he questioned, "Why should we help you? We are capable to look out for our own."

They couldn't tell but the man grinned. "So glad you ask." Suddenly, he tossed the duffel bag onto the table below. As it hit the surface, dust filled the air. Lukas waved the mist away and stared at the bag. It looked like an ordinary duffel bag.

Jewels was the first to walk up to it. She pulled the zipper across the opening and a foul smell filled the room. When she looked inside, she backed away with a startled gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. Lukas went over to her. As he looked inside, his yellow eyes widen.

"Oh, shit," Remus whispered.

Inside the bag were seven unfamiliar heads. Their faces showed shock and their mouths was a frozen scream. The blood was started to leak from the bottom. Lukas looked up at the figure who was staring at his machete; the weapon glistening in the light. He realized this was not the person to be messing with. Remus suddenly vomited.

"It took me two hours to collect those," the figure explained. "Think of what I could do in one night. If you help me, you won't only be rewarded with cash. I'll reward you with respect from the people who denied your power. Together, we can rule this city. Now what will it be?" He put the machete by his side; letting the three see its sharp edges. It showed dry blood stains.

Lukas held the quivering bunny closely. He had a choice: work with this lunatic or risk his team being slaughtered. He knew he wanted respect and power so the decision was semi-easy. He looked up.

"Let me gather more of my friends," he answered. "Then we'll talk." Suddenly, the figure jumped off the catwalk and landed on the table; squishing the heads. Jewels screamed as blood flew everywhere. She was used to seeing a lot of blood and corpses. But there was something about this man that scared her. The man straighten up and took his hood off. He smiled.

"Excellent."

_**Feel it coming in the air**_

_**Hear the screams from everywhere**_

_**I'm addicted to the thrill**_

_**It's a dangerous love affair**_

_**Can't be scared when it goes down**_

_**Got a problem, tell me now**_

_**Only thing that's on my mind**_

_**Is who's gonna run this town tonight…**_

_**Is who's gonna run this town tonight…**_

_**We gonna run this town tonight**_

* * *

_Author's **after** note: I just wanted to say that this fanfic was written before I read the Skulduggery Pleasant series. So the vampires in this story are very different than the ones in the books. I just wanted to get that out in the open, my fellow authors. Lyrics are Titanium and Run this Town by Jay-Z ft. Rihanna and Kanye West. The mystery villain will be revealed soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: There will possibly be more action in this chapter and the villain will maybe show himself here, too. I'm not sure yet but anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter three: Wild Chase**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery arrived in London in no time. Surprisingly, Claudius also had the abilities of a Teleporter so it didn't take them long to get to where they need to be. They were driving down a dirt road on the outskirts of London. Valkyrie looked behind her and saw Claudius with his head down low; hood up. He didn't look well.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He looked up at her with a weak smile.

"Don't you worry about me, Madam Cain. I'll be fine." He assured her. Valkyrie paused for a moment before turning back in her seat. It wasn't long before they arrived at their location. It was a tall temple with several trees surrounding it. Skulduggery parked the Bentley in front of the entrance and the three of them got out.

As they approached the door, Valkyrie noticed two strong vampires standing guard. They both had their hoods up and kept their eyes on the ground. They looked up to see the group walking toward them. When their eyes landed on Skulduggery, they took their weapons out and sent a growl their way.

"Easy," Claudius said with his hands up. Skulduggery moved Valkyrie behind him, in case he had to do some punching.

"What in _hell_ are they doing here?" one of them demanded. Valkyrie could see that they weren't very fond of Skulduggery or even her being there.

Claudius' face turned cold and serious. "Elder Isaac wanted to see the detective and his partner for our situation. Now step aside."

"Neither of them belongs here."

"That was hundreds of years ago, Xristo," he responded. "We have a truce now so as I said before, step. Aside." The two guards looked at each other for moment and with a snarl, they let them pass. As Valkyrie walked passed them, she could feel their glares on her. She looked up at Skulduggery.

"Vampires and I weren't always the best of… friends." He said with a shrug.

"But you and Claudius are good friends."

"Claudius and a few others understand that the Sanctuary isn't the enemy anymore. There are still several vampires who don't like the idea of their elder associating with someone like me. And that really doesn't make us good friends, though."

"I heard that!" Claudius said with a smirk. Skulduggery cleared his throat and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Valkyrie bit her lip, suppressing a giggle. The three entered a large room that resembled a ballroom. Valkyrie stared. She never seen this many vampires in one room. They all were wearing exquisite suits and dresses and they were all one color: maroon. When they turned their attention toward the three, their expressions turn hard.

Valkyrie turned her attention to the ground. She wasn't really comfortable having dozens of vampires glowering at her. She kept expecting them to lunge for her and suck her blood but nothing happened. Skulduggery noticed the look on her face and said, "Don't pay any attention to them. They're the Council and in my opinion they aren't really that important."

A vampire hissed at them as they passed. Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery.

"What's that they're drinking?" she asked as she noticed the drinking glasses and wine bottles.

"Take a wild guess." He answered. She thought for a moment before realization hit her.

"Blood?"

"Animal blood, actually."

They walked up a staircase and entered a long corridor. Valkyrie sighed. She was glad that they left that horrid room. The stares and hisses were very overwhelming. At the end of the corridor, they came to two double doors, Claudius turned to them.

"Don't underestimate Isaac," he warned. "He may be old but he isn't weak. Remember that." Claudius then opened the doors and they all entered. It was an old study with several book shelves and scrolls. There was a desk in the middle of the room and a fireplace was producing warmth behind it. There were two tall windows with the curtains closed. Between them was a tall painting. It showed a man with silvery white hair and gold eyes. He had a serious look on his face.

Just then another door opened and two vampires walked through. One was a young woman with long black hair and silver eyes. A sword was attached to her belt. What caught Valkyrie's attention the most was the man on her arm. He was an elderly man with white hair and gold eyes. He wore maroon robes that hung on his body and had a sapphire amulet around his neck. She recognized him from the painting. She also noticed how unsteady he was on his feet. He looked ill.

"Elder Isaac," Claudius called out. "I bring to you Skulduggery Pleasant and Madam Valkyrie Cain." The man looked up at them with weak eyes.

"Mr. Pleasant," he said in a raspy voice. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It has," Skulduggery answered with nod. Isaac looked at the woman beside him.

"Thank you, Isis, I think I can handle it from here." The woman known as Isis nodded and stepped aside. Isaac walked up to the pair slowly before grabbing a black cane that was leaning against the desk. The handle was a gold skull with ruby eyes. He continued, "You two are wondering why I called you two here, is that right?"

Skulduggery nodded. "That's the question we all have on our minds." Isaac stopped in front of them.

"Something was stolen from us last night," he answered. "And we need your help to get it back."

"May I ask what was stolen?"

"Our most powerful weapon we ever protected here in the temple," he paused before answering. "The Gauntlet of Immortality."

Valkyrie saw Skulduggery stiffened for a moment. He muttered, "Damn."

"What?" she asked. "What?"

"The gauntlet is the most dangerous and powerful weapon known to man," he finally answered. "More powerful than the Scepter itself."

"Yes," Isaac said in frustration. "And now it's gone."

Skulduggery looked up at him. "Was anyone guarding the gauntlet at the time?"

"Yes, there was. But they were overpowered. One is injured and one is dead."

"How many men did the culprit have with him?" Valkyrie asked.

"There was only one and that was the culprit himself."

"Do you have an idea who he was?" Skulduggery asked after a few moments.

"Actually, I do," Isaac answered. "We believe that the culprit was a shapeshifter. Our enforcer informed that he saw the gentleman turn into a falcon-like creature. He couldn't tell us what the man looked like but he did tell us he had blue eyes." Images suddenly filled Valkyrie's mind; half-man and half-beast with yellow eyes, sharp talons, and with similarities of a falcon. Just like in her nightmare. What did it mean? Luckily, no one noticed the shiver that ran through her body.

Skulduggery paused for moment. "Why would a shapeshifter steal the Gauntlet of Immortality?"

"That we don't know but that isn't important. What's important is that we need to get the gauntlet back before any further destruction. Can we trust that you two can retrieve it?"

Valkyrie looked over at Skulduggery. He was standing so still it was hard to believe he was even alive. Finally, he nodded. "You can count on us, Elder Isaac."

Isaac gave a little smile before walking toward the exit. But then he stopped suddenly and turned back to them. "Before you leave, there's one more thing you need to know." His eyes changed from gold to bright white.

A scroll was lifted from its spot on the bookshelf and floated toward them. It stopped in front of the two detectives and unfolded. It was a picture of five gemstones; blue, green, yellow, red, and orange. Above them was a detailed description of their power. Valkyrie's eyes widened as another image came in her mind. Those were the same gems that Skulduggery destroyed before he died. Two things from the dream came true. Does that mean his fate was, too?

Valkyrie looked up. "W-what are those?"

"They are the Gems of Power," Isaac explained. "They are what fuel the gauntlet. Without them, the weapon is worthless." Just then he started coughing heavily. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and coughed into it. When he finally settled down, he moved the cloth from his lips. Valkyrie noticed the blood that glistened in the white fabric.

"Find them before he does." Isaac continued. Skulduggery took the scroll from the air and rolled it back up. He nodded toward the elder once more.

"Indeed we will."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery left the temple a few moments later. Claudius wished them a farewell before heading back inside to resume his duties. As they got into the Bentley, she asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Skulduggery turned on the engine. "Well, we ask around."

"Ask around?"

"Yes, we ask around town and see if anyone heard or saw anything strange and bizarre."

"Oh." That really wasn't the answer that Valkyrie was expecting but it was the only plan they had for the moment. "Where do we start?"

"I know someone who lives near here," Skulduggery explained as they drove down the dirt road that led to London. "I believe he will know something about our man."

"Does he do magic, too?" she asked as they passed a bunch of trees.

"Yes," he said immediately. "And no."

"Which is it then?"

"Yes, he is magic and no, he doesn't use it as much."

"Why?"

Skulduggery looked at her for a moment before returning his attention to the road. "You'll see when we get there."

* * *

They drove for twenty minutes before entering a rundown part of town. Most of the buildings were boarded up and vacant. There were a few of them that were still in pretty good shape. Skulduggery parked the Bentley beside an empty bookstore. As he turned off the humming engine, Valkyrie noticed a man and a woman walking by, bickering.

"Where are you going?!"

"Leaving you, you son of a buck!"

"The hell you are!"

The arguing couple continued down the street. Valkyrie figured that they had some problems that needed to be fixed.

"There seems to be trouble in paradise." Skulduggery commented as he wrapped his scarf around his jaw. Valkyrie giggled as they exited the car. Skulduggery lowered his hat over his eyes before walking down the street. They then entered an alley where a dozen of people were standing about.

"We're here." He said.

"What are they doing?" Valkyrie asked as they walked toward the group.

"This person we're looking for," he said reluctantly. "Fiasco is a ruthless gambler who doesn't play fair. If you have something he wants, he'll challenge you and cheat to get what he wants."

"Has he ever challenged you?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, yes," he explained. "Fiasco happens to be the gentleman who I won this skull from."

"Really?"

"Yes. The challenge was if I won the game, I get the skull."

"And if you lost?" Valkyrie questioned.

Skulduggery cleared his throat. "He'll get my suit."

She shrugged. "What's the big deal about that?"

Skulduggery began to pull at his collar. "I meant he'll get the suit I was wearing at that moment."

"You mean…" she trailed off as realization hit her. Skulduggery hung his head in shame. Valkyrie clamped her hand over her mouth as she laughed. It would've been funny if Skulduggery was wandering around headless and without any clothes on.

"It's not that humorous." He replied, irritated. He walked away as Valkyrie followed, still giggling. As they drew closer to the group, she saw the cause of the shouts of the people. Four men in black leather jackets were sitting around a circler table. They were playing poker and yelling at each other. Their anger was mostly toward a gentleman who sat in the middle. He had on a gray top hat with a magenta feather in it.

He wore a black suit jacket and had a straw of wheat in his mouth. But what surprised Valkyrie the most was what he _was_. He was the biggest German Shepard Great Dane mix she ever seen. He had black fur and a splash of brown on his behind. His tail was gray and he had amethyst eyes. His pointy black ears shone through his hat. He had his arms around stacks of bills. A smug smile shone on his face.

"You no-good, cheating mutt!" one of the men yelled. "I want my damn, bloody money back!"

The canine chuckled. "Sorry, mate, but you lost the game. The deal was if I won, I get every ounce of change you have in your pockets." He had an Australian accent in his voice.

Another man slammed his fist on the table. "Damn you, Fiasco! You're a cheating son of a buck and you know it. Now if you don't give us our money, I'm gonna-!"

"Oops," Fiasco interrupted with fake surprise. "I believe our time is up, mates." Then his eyes turned a shining white and just like that, the four men disappeared, along with the raving crowd. He let out a shrill laugh as he took out a sack from under the table and stuffed the money inside.

"Suckers." He whispered with a smirk. He suddenly yelped in surprise when somebody called his name. He looked to see a tall man in a black suit stood over him. A young woman was with him. The canine smiled slyly.

"Mr. Pleasant," he said as he got up on all fours. "It's been awhile, hasn't mate?"

"Indeed, it has." Skulduggery replied. He pulled his scarf off his jaw, showing his skeletal mouth. Fiasco stood before him. Valkyrie noticed how tall he was for a dog. He came up to Skulduggery's chest, his ears reaching his shoulders. He was so big that the detective could saddle up and ride him like a horse.

"Ah, Skully, my old friend," the canine said, his smile broadened. "How's that skull of yours doing, eh?"

Skulduggery tapped his head with his finger. "Fits like a glove."

"Well, it should, mate. Boy, you practically rubbed it in my face when you won it. You were, as they say, _floating on air_." Fiasco's attention snapped toward Valkyrie. He grinned snappily. "Well, who is this fine young gumdrop, your _personal_ partner, perhaps?"

Valkyrie was about to reply with a snotty remark but Skulduggery spoke before she could. "This is Miss Valkyrie Cain. She is with me on Sanctuary business – nothing else."

"Sure, she is, Skully," Fiasco answered sarcastically. Valkyrie furrowed a brow. Why did he suggest that they were …more than partners? "Anyways, what do you want, mate?"

Skulduggery folded his arms behind his back. "An incident happened at the Maroon's temple. Ever heard of them?"

Fiasco snorted. "Every mage and paranormal being has heard of those territorial bloodsuckers."

"Well, we're looking for a man who stole a rare possession from them. We believe he is a shapeshifter. I suppose you know of such a person."

"What makes you think I know anything?"

"You hear _things_, Fiasco."

The hound dog laughed provocatively. "Well, that's fair since I do have these ears. But you're out of luck, mate, because I don't know _anything_."

The next few moments happened so fast before Valkyrie could even blink. In seconds, Skulduggery had the canine on his back with his hand around his throat. Fiasco then quickly shoves the skeleton with his hind legs. He hopped back on fours and grinned.

"Well, aren't we hostile?"

The detective got up to his feet. "I know you're lying, Fiasco. You will tell us what you know." His tone was slightly stern. The hound dog laughed his shrill laugh of his. Valkyrie saw how sharp and massive his teeth looked.

"Well, if you're so keen on getting the information, then how about a challenge?" Fiasco grinned as Skulduggery tilted his head. "Oh, come on, mate. We can do it for old time's sake, perhaps? Here's the deal: if you win, I'll tell everything you need to know. But if I win…I get the girl."

Valkyrie scowled doubtfully. What in this magically world would Fiasco want with her? They couldn't do anything, well, physical, anyway. And even if Skulduggery does accept the challenge, he'll easily win. There was no way a big, scary-looking, massive-muscled, and poker-cheating Shepherd/Dane mix would beat the best detective in the whole, wide world. Well, maybe not in the world but close enough for her, anyway.

"Alright," Skulduggery said finally. He slipped out of his jacket and placed it on the round table. He cracked his neck and smiled a skeletal smirk. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh, don't fret, mate. I won't." Fiasco lunged for Skulduggery but the detective easily leapt out of the way. The canine caught on quick. He clasped his teeth around Skulduggery's ankle and pulled him out of the air. The Skeleton Detective was thrown into the ground and skidded into a pile of garbage-filled bags.

Fiasco chuckled. "I see you've gotten better, mate. But luckily, so have I." Skulduggery got up on his feet and plucked a rotten banana peel from his shoulder. He clicked his fingers and a massive flame appeared in his palm. He threw it toward the dog. Fiasco dodged it and charged to the skeleton.

When he got close enough, he whacked Skulduggery in the face with his big paw. Skulduggery staggered a bit and threw three punches; one in the stomach, two in the head. Fiasco howled and bared his teeth, snarling. He drew his claws and scratched at Skulduggery.

Skulduggery ducked and quickly wrapped his arms around the dog's waist. Fiasco thrashed around violently as he was smashed into the ground, hard. Skulduggery tempted to punch him but the canine bucked his back legs into him, throwing him into the air. The skeleton landed on the ground with a painful grunt. Valkyrie gasped and had the urge to help him. But she told herself that it wasn't her fight. She needed to stay put. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to watch.

Skulduggery raised himself off the ground and fell back down. Fiasco lunged with a snarl but before he could get close enough, Skulduggery slammed his heel into the canine's mouth. The dog whimpered and whined in pain as he backed away, blood trickling down his mouth. The detective shakily got up on his feet. He laughed.

"I see you've gotten worse, _mate_." As he walked closer, Fiasco looked up with an evil smile on his face.

"Unfortunately for you, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." Fiasco's violet eyes turned orange and Skulduggery saw a bright flash before his eye sockets. He dropped to his knees again with a painful scream; gloved hands clasped over his them. That was when Valkyrie intervened.

Their fight or not, she couldn't let him get hurt. She pushed out with her hand and the air rippled, knocking the canine off balanced. She ran over to Skulduggery. He was on his hands and knees, his breathing heavy.

"Skulduggery!" she cried with concern. "What's wrong?"

He answered in between heaving breaths, "Can't…see…blind."

Fiasco laughed menacingly as he used his paw to wipe the blood off. "Blinding spell, mate. A little trick I've learned after you're departure." He stalked closer to the pair, running a tongue over his teeth. Valkyrie summoned a ball of flame in her palm and slowly walked toward him.

The dog smirked. "Fighting back already, gumdrop? What a pity."

"Is this your way to win every challenge?" she asked as the flame grew in her palm. "Why do you feel that you have to cheat?"

Fiasco tilted his head. "Because, gumdrop, it's more fun this way. I just love watching my challengers suffer; having no knowledge of what hit them. You see, Mr. Pleasant beat me once but I intend for that not to happen again." He then lunged for her.

Valkyrie quickly threw the ball of flame and it hit the dog square in the face. His fur was now black and singed. He chuckled with a low growl.

"Looks like I have a feisty one." He lunged for her again. Valkyrie tried to summon another flame but the canine smashed into her. She landed hard on her back, Fiasco on top of her. She pushed against him before he had the chance to rip out her throat. She cried to pain as his weight squished her more. He began to get closer and closer to her neck. She realized that she soon won't be able to hold him off any longer.

"Skulduggery, help me!" Valkyrie screamed as she felt the hound's back claws digging into her clothes.

The skeleton blindly felt around the ground. He knew he couldn't see for the moment but he wasn't letting anyone, _anyone _touch his partner. He'll see to it. Well, _feel_ to it. He began to crawl to sound of the thrashing and screaming. When he was positive he was close enough, he grabbed the dog's waist and pulled Fiasco off of Valkyrie.

Fiasco growled in anger and bucked out his back legs again. Skulduggery went flying into a wall with another painful grunt. The canine stalked closer to the detective. He watched as the skeleton shook his head back and forth blindly, trying to detect where he was.

Fiasco laughed. "Tell me, mate, what was that you say sometimes after you knock an enemy off their feet? Oh, yes…you couldn't fight worth a damn." He leaned in closer to Skulduggery and whispered with a hiss, "I'm gonna make that bitch of yours _bleed_, Skully boy and you'll have no choice but to sit there, and listen to my jaws chewing her hot _flesh_."

Skulduggery gritted his teeth and as he let out an enraged cry, he kicked out both his legs, knocking the dog across the alleyway. Valkyrie leapt out of the way before Fiasco landed on her again. Skulduggery jumped onto his feet and leapt into the air.

The canine scampered away in panic as Skulduggery landed on the spot he once was and punched a hole into the ground. He turned and ran toward the sound of whimpering. He kicked at the dog but Fiasco ducked, Skulduggery's leg whisked over his head. As he got back up, he couldn't stop the rain of punches that the detective delivered. Finally, Skulduggery grabbed his back legs and swung the howling hound into the garbage mess. When he didn't hear any movement, he walked forward, where a certain Shepherd/Dane mix was struggling to get up.

Valkyrie got up slowly from the spot where she sat. She was still in bewilderment of what happened. She knew Skulduggery always had a little anger in him but she never witnessed him release his rage all at once. _And how did he suddenly get that_ _way_, she wondered. Because of what Fiasco said, perhaps? Lots of villains call her nasty names. She couldn't figure out why this was any different at the moment.

Skulduggery had stopped in front of the canine. Fiasco was trembling in nervousness and he smiled, his teeth covered in blood. He spat it out quickly.

"Hit a nerve, mate?" he asked in fright. Before he could blink, Skulduggery grabbed the dog by throat and lifted him off his rump. Fiasco's tail dangled helplessly in the air.

"You couldn't fight worth a damn." The detective said.

Fiasco gulped. "E-easy now, mate, no need to do anything you'll regret. B-besides, I-I wasn't really going to-."

"Do you know anything about our man?" Skulduggery asked, seeming freakishly calm.

"I heard that he's recruiting some nasty gang members."

"Do you know his name?"

"They call him the Boss but I didn't get an actual name, I swear."

"Where is this _Boss_?" Skulduggery said it with venom in his voice. He brought Fiasco so close that their noses touched. Well, nose hole and snout touched.

The once fierce hound was shaking in fear. "Look on Shadow Avenue. There's an old abandon nightclub there. That's where he is."

"Thank you so much for your cooperation," Skulduggery tilted his head. "Now about my eyesight?"

"O-of course, Skully." Fiasco's eyes turned orange once more and then Skulduggery's vision was restored. He dropped the dog back on the ground and walked over to Valkyrie.

"Are you alright, Val?" he asked as he stood close to her. He examined her face for any scratches or bruising.

"I'm fine, thanks." She assured him as she passed him his jacket back. "You?"

"Never better, actually." He responded with a shrug.

"Oh, Skully," They turned to see Fiasco standing several feet away from them, the money sack in his mouth. "You didn't hear this from me."

"Of course, my old friend," Skulduggery answered back as he slipped on his jacket. "But if I ever hear you call my partner another nasty name, you will regret it…_mate_." Fiasco yelped in fright and ran out of sight.

As Skulduggery attempted to walk away, Valkyrie stopped him. "You didn't have to that, you know."

"Do what?"

"Defend me like that. Lots of bad guys called me names before."

"I know."

"Then why was that any different?"

"It's just the way it is." He replied with a simple shrug. Actually, he himself didn't know why either. Something just snapped inside him when Fiasco called her that and on top of it, threatened her. It reminded him when…

"Come on, now," he said finally. "Let's head toward Shadow Avenue." He walked toward the direction of the Bentley with Valkyrie following close behind. Neither of them said another word after that.

* * *

Fiasco ran deeper into the alleyway. He looked behind him to see if they'd followed him. When he was sure that they were gone, he sniffed the air and turned toward the shadows.

"Did they take the bait?" a voice asked.

"Do you have my money?" Fiasco asked back. Suddenly, a black sack landed at the hound's paws. It was bigger than the sack he currently had. He chuckled with a satisfied smirk. "They're heading over to Shadow, just like you predicted. Boy, there really is a sucker born every minute."

A pair of blue eyes appeared in the darkness. "_Excellent._"

* * *

A few minutes later, the duo arrived at an old, abandon club. It was pretty much rundown and the windows were boarded up. There was a sign that once said "Lingering Night Terror". Now it only read "lingering terror". They both got out of the Bentley and headed toward the entrance.

Valkyrie had this feeling that they were being watched. The area seemed quiet…too quiet. She started to think that the dog tricked them. Skulduggery was already at the door which was boarded up. He took a moment to examine it and then rammed into it. The door opened and they were inside.

The area was mostly empty, only a few tables and chairs remained. Skulduggery took out his gun and started to look around. They didn't find anything unusual until they spotted a broken table. But what really caught their eye was a black duffel bag. It was zipped open.

Skulduggery went toward it first and looked inside. Valkyrie slowly approached the bag and when she looked inside, she gagged. Inside the bag were heads. Bloodied _human_ heads. Their expressions were the same, complete shock. Blood was leaking out the bottom. Whoever the Boss was…he was a very sick man.

"Oh, my God." Valkyrie whispered in horror. Suddenly, a crash was heard up above. They looked up to see a figure falling towards them. Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie and jumped out the way, landing on the ground. The figure landed in a crouch on top of the fallen table. He ran toward the door.

"Get down!" Skulduggery had Valkyrie press herself against the floor as he shot at the escaping criminal. She covered her head, avoiding any flying bullets. When the gun emptied, the detective jumped up and ran after the figure. Valkyrie was not far behind. As they ran outside, they spotted the man running inside an alley. The two ran after him, Skulduggery reloading his gun.

When they entered the alley, it appeared to be empty. Valkyrie snapped her fingers, summoning a massive flame. Skulduggery held out his gun as they began to walk deeper into the alleyway. Had the man got away? Were they too late? Valkyrie shone some light at the shadows, revealing trash cans, old boxes, and rats. They suddenly walked into a dead end. Above them was a broken window. They suspected the man leaped onto the wall and smashed the window open to be able to escape. Skulduggery signaled them to turn back. As they turned toward the exit, a hooded figure stood before them. The detective pointed his gun at him as Valkyrie got ready throw the fireball. The man chuckled.

"You two looking for me, eh?" he said. His piercing blue eyes were the only thing visible through his hood.

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Are you the Boss?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I am Skulduggery Pleasant and this is my partner, Valkyrie Cain. You, my friend are under arrest for murder, theft, and trespassing on sacred property."

The man laughed. "I'm arrest, right? So, how are you going to take me away?" Valkyrie gave him a smile as her fireball brightens.

"Easy – first we beat you to the ground, put handcuffs around your wrists and take you in. It's simple as that."

Though they didn't see it, the man smiled menacingly. "You two and what army, little girl?"

Suddenly, the windows up above shattered and creatures jumped out. Twelve figures landed in front of the two, blocking the man out the way. When Valkyrie took a closer look, she gasped. Standing in front of them were wolves…werewolves. The leader was a black one who was covered in red symbols. He was cladded in black and white leather and held two silver guns. His yellow eyes stared at them threatening.

Valkyrie walked backwards but suddenly was pushed into ground. She looked up to see a female bunny standing over her. She held two swords and guns were strapped to her belt. Skulduggery attempted to start shooting but was cut short when a bullet smashed into his hand. He yelled in pain as his hand was snapped off his arm and landed on the ground, the gun still in its grip.

"As I was saying," the figure said. "You and what army, _little girl_?"

* * *

_Author's **after** note: I swear in the next chapter, the villain will show his true self. Enjoy the rest of Protection!_


	4. Chapter 4

_The villain REVEALED! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Ambushed**

Valkyrie got up to her feet slowly. She and Skulduggery were definitely surrounded. By werewolves and a bunny-rabbit, that is. The man walked slowly up to them; a tan-furred wolf not far behind. He wore similar leathers as the black one and same eye color.

The figure rolled up his sleeve. "Is this what you're looking for?" There on his hand was the Gauntlet of Immortality. It went from his fingertips to his elbow. It wasn't as shiny as Valkyrie imagined but still. There were several gem-sized holes along the top and there was a blue stone in the first one. Valkyrie figured that the stone was the Gem of Strength; according to the scroll.

"Yes," Skulduggery said sternly. He had picked up his hand off the ground; the gun still in its grasp. "Hand it over now."

The man chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my skeleton friend. You see, this gauntlet is going to make me and my friends here the most powerful beings in the world. But alas, there are only two problems in our path."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "What is that?"

"To be able to fulfill that plan, I need all five gems for the gauntlet to power up completely. And I heard that you and your partner have a scroll that tells what power the gems hold and their location."

"But it doesn't say where they are!" Valkyrie said.

"On the contrary, my dear, you'll be surprised by what is found on the parchment. Now if you will kindly hand the scroll over," the man held out his hand. "We'll be on our way."

Skulduggery reconnected his handed to his wrist. "The day we help you get these gems will be the day the Faceless Ones will return." He pointed his gun between the man's eyes as Valkyrie summoned another fireball. The man laughed; his blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

"You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

A startled gasp was heard and Skulduggery turned toward it. The bunny had her sword's blade against Valkyrie's throat; the other blade against her stomach. The bunny whispered something to her and the fireball in Valkyrie's hand went out.

"Let her go." Skulduggery pointed his gun toward them.

The bunny sneered, "Give us the scroll or your _girlfriend's_ guts will be all over the ground, along with her head." The blade pressed tighter against Valkyrie throat; making her gasp in pain. Skulduggery's finger tightens a little on the trigger.

"How about you let her go and _I_ just shoot a hole through your head instead." He said with a drip of venom in his velvet voice.

"Or _I _can just _blow your head off _instead." A voice behind him growled. Skulduggery turned to see the black wolf in leather pointing a gun at his head. He had really sharp teeth and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. Skulduggery assumed that the wolf and rabbit had somewhat of a connection to each other if he was pointing a gun to his head to keep him from shooting her.

"Drop it, skeleton-man." The wolf snarled. "Or we'll kill the girl."

Skulduggery gritted his teeth. "Sir, I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

"_You_ don't know who _you're_ dealing with, you old fool!" The wolf sneered. "Do you know who I am?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

"My name is Lukas and this is my pack. When someone threatens one of my own, they have to deal with me. Currently, you're pointing your gun at my girl, Jewels and I strongly suggest you drop the gun or the girl dies. Your choice, skeleton-man."

Skulduggery turned to look at Valkyrie. Her dark eyes were pleading with him to not disobey. They also showed fear and pain. He didn't like it when she was in pain. But the blades were too close to her body; if he tried anything, she'll be killed instantly. That's the last thing he needed, another memory to bury. He undid the gun as the bullet clip hit the ground. He dropped the rest gun along with it.

"Good boy," the man said; an evil smile in his voice. "Now about the scroll?" The bunny's blade pressed harder against her throat, making Valkyrie cry out.

"Val-!" Skulduggery stopped short as the bunny, Jewels replaced her second sword with one of her guns. She aimed it at him.

"Don't move." She hissed. Valkyrie's eyes started to prick with tears. _Skulduggery won't let me die_, she thought desperately. _Please don't let me die_. Skulduggery sighed slowly as he took the scroll that Elder Isaac gave them from his suit jacket. Before he could do anything else, Lukas snatched it out of his hand and handed it to the man.

The man chuckle as he held the parchment in his fist. "Thank you so very much." At that moment, he pulled off his hood. Valkyrie's eyes widen as she stared at the man.

He had brown hair and scars all over his face. Kind of like Ghastly but they looked fresh. He wore black army clothes and army boots. Four guns were strapped to his chest while a jagged sword and a machete blade were strapped to his back. Daggers were attached to his boots and pants legs. But what caught her attention the most was the shiny metal plates in his head. Patches of his hair was missing so the plates were visible enough to see. His entire jaw was metal and his bottom teeth were silver. He looked like a villain out of a sci-fi novel. When he laughed, it almost sound mechanical.

"But even though I now have the scroll," The Boss continued. "There is still one problem left in our path."

Skulduggery clenched his fists. "What…is…that?" he said frighteningly calm.

The Boss smiled. "You and your partner."

As if on cue, the wolves lunged for them.

* * *

Back at the Temple, Elder Isaac was in his study. Isis was standing guard at the door. Suddenly she began to cry out in pain. She dropped onto her knees as her hands grasped her head.

"Isis!" Isaac yelled as he stood quickly; almost losing his balance before he could retrieve his cane. Isis was whimpering by the time he walked toward her.

"What is wrong, my dear?" he asked in concern. She didn't say anything at first but when she uttered a few words, they almost stopped his heart completely.

"Something is terribly wrong, elder. The detectives are in trouble."

* * *

Valkyrie and Skulduggery acted quickly as the wolves lunged at them. As a gray wolf charged at him, Skulduggery sent a sharp punch in its face. Valkyrie reared her head forward, careful not to cut her throat open, and smashed into Jewels' face. The bunny screamed in pain; letting the girl go immediately.

Valkyrie summoned flames in both her hands and sent punches at the bunny. Jewels quickly stepped back and flipped into the air; landing in a crouch behind Valkyrie. She used her left leg to sweep her legs out from under her and Valkyrie fell to the ground hard. She got back up as Jewels attempted to stab her in the chest.

Acting quickly, Valkyrie's hands closed around the sword's blade; stopping it before it pierced her heart. The bunny pushed down harder and Valkyrie could feel the cuts forming in her palms; fresh blood seeping through her closed fingers. She clenched her teeth in pain and with all her strength; she yanked the sword out of Jewel's paws and slammed the heel of her boot in her face.

Jewels cried out and stepped back a few paces; paws covering her nose. Valkyrie dropped the sword and stared at her hands. There were fresh bloody cuts on both of them and they stung horribly. She looked up to see Jewels drew her paws from her face. Her small nose was bleeding and there was a cut on the corner of her mouth; leaking blood as well. When she stared back at Valkyrie, her face contorted in animalistic rage – like an angry mountain lion.

"_**Bitch**_!" she screamed as she drew her second sword and lunged for Valkyrie. Gunshots filled the alleyway as Lukas shot at Skulduggery. When the guns emptied, he reloaded quickly and resumed shooting.

Skulduggery dodged as many bullets as he could but most of them pierced his skeletal body. Another wolf lunged for him but Skulduggery was able to grab him and use the wolf's body as a shield. Bullets exploded into its flesh; killing the wolf instantly.

Lukas let out a battle cry as he reloaded once more and continued to shoot at detective. Soon the wolf-shield became a mess of blood and parts of its body exploded into pieces as more bullets pierced into it. When he was sure Lukas' guns were empty again, Skulduggery let what was left of the body fall to the ground and advanced toward him.

His hands engulfed in flames and he punched the wolf repeatedly in the face; leaving burnt imprints in his fur. He grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and Skulduggery threw Lukas across the alley. He suddenly felt pain shoot up him spine as something smashed into him from behind; his hat falling off. The tan wolf that was beside the Boss drew his claws and slashed at the skeleton.

Skulduggery grabbed both of his wrists in mid-slash and smashed his knee into his elbows. The wolf howled in pain and fell to knees; his arms bent the wrong way. Another wolf grabbed Skulduggery from behind; pinning his arms to his sides. Another wolf advanced toward them and punched the detective in the chest and nonexistent stomach. Skulduggery ripped his right arm free and slammed his elbow into the wolf behind him; causing it to fall into some leaking garbage bags. Skulduggery then swung his leg into other wolf's chest and punched it in the face.

Valkyrie tried to dodge the slashes of the blade but failed as the sword cut her right shoulder and left thigh. Ignoring the pain in her hands, she pushed them outward and the air rippled; the sword flying out of the bunny's grasp. Jewels sent punches to her chest and stomach, and Valkyrie's knees buckled. She forced her hand closed and Valkyrie attempted to hit her in the face but the bunny stopped her fist in mid-swing. She squeezed her closed hands hard; bones crackling and breaking. Valkyrie cried in pain and Jewels grabbed her wrist and threw her into a wall. As her back connected to brick, Valkyrie grunted and tried to run but then Jewels kicked her in the stomach.

"Not so tough now, are ya, you pathetic, freaking human?!" Jewels seethed in rage as she grabbed Valkyrie's shoulders and repeatedly slammed her into the wall. Valkyrie could feel bones crack and she screamed in pain. In an effort to stop the assault, she kicked Jewels in the chest; sending the bunny to the ground hard.

Valkyrie pushed herself off the wall and fell onto her knees. She was sure her ribs were broken and her hands were bleeding so much, they made bloody prints on the ground. She scowled at herself as tears fell down her cheeks. She tried to get up; only to be smashed into the ground again.

She looked up to see the Boss standing over her. His left arm was black from his fingertips to his elbow and it morphed into talons. His clawed hand shot out and grabbed Valkyrie by the throat; lifting her off her feet. She clawed desperately at his hand, only leaving bloody trails on his inky skin. The Boss laughed; half his face engulfed in feathers and black skin as his eyes turned a bright yellow – like the beast in her nightmare. He threw her aside like a man throwing a pair of socks. Valkyrie smashed into a wall and fell into a heap; a bloody gash forming on her forehead.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery yelled as he turned his back on his attackers. That was his fatal mistake as Lukas kicked him in the face. Skulduggery staggered back and several more wolves came at him and grabbed him. The detective tried to summon a massive flame but wolves seized his arms and twisted them behind his back; forcing him to knees.

The tan wolf was able to snap his arms back into place and charged at the detective. He punched Skulduggery in the face and didn't stop until a crack formed down the middle of Skulduggery's left eye socket. He cried out in pain as the wolf continued to hit him; the crack opening even more.

"Remus, heel!" the tan wolf ceased the punches and turned to see the Boss walking toward them. "Back down now." The wolf known as Remus sent a snarl to Skulduggery's direction and backed away. The Boss stood before the skeleton; smiling at the damage the wolves caused.

"How does it feel to be like you, Detective?" he asked as the hand that wore the gauntlet turned black and grew twice in size; the blue gem glowing. "For you to be able to feel raw pain?"

"Not so bad, exactly," Skulduggery answered, almost struggling to get the words out. "It lets you know you're alive."

"So you're not afraid to die, here and now?" the Boss continued with a smirk. "That your last moments were getting beaten by a gang of wolves and dying at the hands of a man who is about to become the most powerful being on earth?"

"Not really, no."

"What about the girl? You're not afraid of her dying?"

Skulduggery suddenly lunged for him, only to be held back by the wolves. Lukas punched him in the chest but it seemed to have no effect on him. Skulduggery's focus was on the man in front of him. "Don't you dare touch her." He spat threateningly. "If you do, I'll kill you."

"Is that so?" The Boss' hand stretched out like a whip and grabbed the detective by the throat. He dragged him close so their faces were only inches away from each other. "You like the girl, don't you, Detective? Will it kill you to watch her _**die**_? Like how Nefarian Serpine killed your wife and child?!"

He threw Skulduggery into a wall; cracks forming as he connected to the brick. He fell to the ground in a heap as wolves snapped their jaws at him; wanting to rip him apart. But they couldn't because the Boss was the one to kill him, not them. Skulduggery looked up to see Valkyrie crawling toward him and collapsed beside him.

The wolves started exiting the alley, knowing full well that the two were about to die. Lukas picked the unconscious bunny in his arms and walked alongside the others. Remus was not far behind them.

The Boss' arms morphed feathers and his fingers turned into talons. His teeth grew sharp and his eyes yellow as half his face remained human. The gem glowed blue once more as blue electric sparks fizzed across the gauntlet; adding to the man's strength. Skulduggery held his hand out and Valkyrie took it weakly.

"It's a shame to kill you two right now," he said in a voice that was between human and beast. "I was hoping we could meet again one day. Oh well…"

With a roaring cry, his arms shot out toward the two and darkness claimed them.

_**All around me are familiar faces**_

_**Worn out places, worn out faces**_

_**Bright and early for their daily races**_

_**Going nowhere, going nowhere**_

_**I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad**_

_**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**_

_**I find it hard to tell you**_

_**I find it hard to take**_

_**When people run in circles, it's a very, very…**_

_**Mad world, mad world**_

_**Mad world**_

* * *

Tanith Low was riding on her motorbike that night. She received a call from Elder Sapphire to head to downtown London. As she entered the rundown part of town, she heard gunshots. She skidded to a halt. What was that shooting?

She got off her bike and ran to an abandon building. She ran up the side and leapt to the roof. She looked over the neighboring buildings; trying to detect where the gunshots came from. She took a few steps back and jumped onto another building.

Tanith leapt from rooftop to rooftop and when she settled onto a building that used to be a market, she noticed a group of people leaving an alleyway below. She took a closer look and realized they were a gang of wolves. She recognized them as the Punishers; a ruthless gang she tangoed with a couple of times before. As she drew her sword, she caught sight of a man she never seen before.

He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. There were visible metal plates in his head and his jaw was metal also. He didn't look like a nice person. When she was sure the coast was clear, Tanith jumped off the roof and landed in crouch. She then ran inside the alleyway.

"Hello?" she called out. The smell of blood hung in the air. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Only silence answered her. She advanced deeper into the alley when two people lying on the ground came into view. As she hurried toward them, she noticed that the two looked familiar. Then in utter horror, she recognized them.

"Valkyrie?" she squeaked. "Skulduggery?" The dark-haired girl was covered in blood and bruises; her hands covered in cuts and ribs broken. She looked as if she was crushed by the wheels of a monster truck. Skulduggery's eye socket was cracked open and he had a broken arm. They weren't moving.

Tanith slid her sword back into sheath and knelt beside them. She checked Valkyrie's pulse – it was weak. She turned to the Skeleton Detective and shook him. He didn't stir or make a sound to let her know that he was still conscious.

Tanith quickly took out her phone and dialed in a number. It rung a few times before someone answered. "Talk to me."

"Fletcher!" Tanith breathed as the young teleporter answered. "Go over to Ghastly's and teleport to Shadow Avenue in London now!"

"What, what's wrong?" he sounded worried.

"It's Val and Skulduggery! They were attacked!"

* * *

_The beast lunged for the skeleton and they both went flying over the edge. Skulduggery tried to fight it off but failed as his skeletal body was ripped apart. As they fell into darkness, different images appeared out of nowhere. One was a green gem and a red gem. The green one was held by Skulduggery and the red one was held by the Boss. Next image showed a strange woman who wore a silver chain with a purple pendant. The last image was of Skulduggery leaving; the gems in his hand. She tried to run to him but it seemed as she got closer, he went farther and farther away from her._

_ "Skulduggery…"_

_ He disappeared into the darkness._

_ "SKULDUGGERY!"_

_ Then the beast appeared in front of her and roared. As it lunged for her, everything went black._

* * *

Valkyrie woke up with a jolt. She was covered in sweat and her body was in pain. She looked down to see her hands wrapped in bandages. Her shoulder and right thigh was in bandages as well. She tried to sat up straight but the pain was too much to bear. She realized her ribs were broken and were wrapped up too.

"If you keep moving, you'll break your body more, y'know." She looked up to see Skulduggery standing over her. Her heart soared happily.

"Skulduggery, you're alright!" Valkyrie cried as she grabbed him in a bone-crashing hug; the pain from her ribs not slightly bothering her anymore.

"Easy, easy!" he said urgently as she continued to hold him. She realized his left eye socket was covered in a bandage; his hat missing. He didn't have his suit jacket on and his white was open to reveal his skeletal chest, which was wrapped up too. His right arm was in a cast and sling. "I'm not in the condition to be hugged right now."

"Oh, sorry!" Valkyrie said as she let him go. Pain in her left hand shot through her body. She held it and realized it was broken as well as cut. The memories of Jewels beating her up came to her. She grimaced at the thought of her being smashed into the wall multiple times by the bunny. She looked at her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the Cinema," Skulduggery answered. "We are currently resting in the infirmary." Valkyrie let out a groan as she lay back on the bed. She had been to the Hibernian Cinema so many times that she lost count. They only go there when they need help or need to heal up from a fight. Now was one of those times. Kenspeckle Grouse was the doctor who owns the Cinema. He was a very experienced medical genius and he did everything he could to help the people who came to him. The one thing he couldn't tolerate was Skulduggery.

Whenever he arrived at the Cinema with Valkyrie in bruises, Kenspeckle would rant about how Skulduggery was irresponsible and call him every name in the book. She could imagine what he would say when he'll find them awake.

"So what happened?" she asked at last after a few moments. "How did we get here anyways?"

"Tanith found us," Skulduggery replied. "She mentioned that we, and I mean you, were almost goners. But I knew we, again you, are too good to die."

"Is that why you held my hand in the end?" Valkyrie teased.

"I only did that because it seemed appropriate at the moment."

"Please, you were scared of me going to another world."

"Don't be absurd, Val, I knew you'd make it through."

"You're such a goon, Skul."

"And that's why you love me so much."

Valkyrie laughed but had stopped short when her chest felt like it was ripping itself apart. That was one the things that was humorous about Skulduggery; his ego was the size of Jupiter…maybe bigger. It was amazing that when things got bad, he still was brilliant, modest, witty, charming, sophisticated, and whatever else he described himself to be.

"But really, are you okay Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked with concern. At first, Valkyrie thought she should mention her nightmares but decided not to. Only two things came true; the beast and the gems. The other visions were not going to happen – she'll make sure of that. Even if they did, it didn't mean Skulduggery was going die horribly…right?

"Well, I been worst but you of all people know that already, Skul." She said as Skulduggery nodded. Of course he knew, he was always there every time!

Suddenly, the infirmary doors opened; revealing Tanith Low, Sapphire, and Professor Kenspeckle. "Well, well, well, look who's up." The elderly man said.

"You sound happy about that, Professor." Skulduggery pointed out.

"Of course I am, Detective, it means I can do this," he took a deep breath and the ranting began. "What were you thinking, dragging Valkyrie into a situation like that?! Have you no shame, you could've gotten her killed! You are an irresponsible, inconsiderate, and pardon my language, bum! Don't you even care about her safety? I suppose not because if you did, she wouldn't be in this state! All you care about is finding your man…!"

As this continued, Tanith walked over to Valkyrie. She rested her hand on hers and asked, "Are you alright, Val?" Valkyrie nodded.

"Yeah but I've been in worst conditions than this. Like after Serpine tried to kill me?"

"You only broke your leg. Now you have broken bones in places you never thought existed."

"Eh, good point." They laughed. Tanith was like the older sister Valkyrie never had. She was funny, tough, and understanding. When she laughed, it almost healed Valkyrie's wounds – almost, though.

"And if you had a backbone like I thought you had, you would've gotten out of that situation quicker, you spineless scum!" Kenspeckle took several deep breaths as he finished his rant. He turned to Valkyrie. "Miss Cain, my dear, how are you feeling?" Now he was like a grandfather to her.

"Pretty good, I guess."

"Well, I suppose that's good at least. Oh, I had forgotten to pick up the healing mixture for you. I'll be back." He began to walk away.

"Don't hurry back, now." Skulduggery commented.

"Eat dirt and die, trash." The doctor disappeared out the doors and everything was quiet for a moment.

"Well, that's a new one on me." Skulduggery turned to Sapphire who was standing patiently on the sidelines. "Hello, Sapphire, how are you?"

The she-creature snarled at him; her teeth sharpening and her face lengthening to a snout. But she quickly regained her composure and switched back to human form. Well, if you call a red-skinned, horned, heated-tempered, gargoyle-woman… human.

"I've been better," she answered. "I'll feel much better if you give me one reason why I shouldn't just rip you to pieces for not informing me about this Boss fellow?"

"I'm your most charming and intelligent friend?"

"You wish skeleton-boy. But lucky for you, we have more important matters on our minds. First off, do you two know where this psycho might strike next?"

Valkyrie thought for a moment. "Well, he did say that...Hold on!"

"What?" Skulduggery tilted his head.

"The scroll that Elder Isaac gave us."

"What about it?"

"The Boss has it and he claimed it showed where the gems are located."

"Oh, you mean this scroll?" He pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from inside his shirt. Valkyrie gasped.

"Is that…is that…?"

"You didn't really think I give up the information that easily, did ya? Honestly, Val, you of all people should know that I'm too smart for that." He had a proud smile in his velvet voice. "I just simply made a switch and Voilà."

"Would you care to explain why you happened to have a blank piece of parchment in your jacket at the time?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, okay, then I'll drop the subject." Valkyrie shrugged as much as she could due to the pain.

* * *

After the two healed enough to leave the Cinema, Skulduggery and Valkyrie went over to his house to look over the scroll. Skulduggery's arm and ribs were put back together but his eye socket was still wrapped up. He got his hat back. Valkyrie's hands were healed and her ribs were put back together. It was appropriated to say that Kenspeckle had done it again.

Skulduggery rolled the scroll open carefully on the coffee table in the living room. Valkyrie looked around to see a book on his favorite "mediating" armchair. No surprise there. But what really caught her attention was the half empty glass on the side table. She took a closer look and saw it was filled with some sort of yellow liquid. _Was that…alcohol?_ She thought curiously. Before she could investigate farther, Skulduggery came up behind her, plucked the glass off the table, and walked to the kitchen.

When he returned, she gave him a questioning look. "Overlooked a dirty dish." He answered with a shrug.

"Why do you have alcohol? Did you guests over or something?" she asked.

"No and let's leave it at that."

"But you don't eat or drink anything; let alone keep alcohol," Valkyrie continued. "Why are you-?"

"Drop it, Val."

"But-."

Skulduggery turned to her so sharply that she almost fell down. "I said drop it." He said in a very firm voice. He resumed walking back to scroll on the coffee table. Valkyrie snapped from her stupor and followed him. She decided that maybe she should drop the subject. For now, anyway.

Skulduggery sat down on the sofa and began to study over the scroll. Valkyrie was paying attention to the gems from her most recent dream – the red and the green. The closest to her was the green gem, which was labeled the Gem of Speed. She reached out to touch the drawing but as her fingers slid across the parchment, Valkyrie suddenly froze and her breathing became irregular.

An image flashed before her eyes and the room became dark. She could feel herself falling and Skulduggery shouting. The image was a symbol of a purple eye with a gold iris. A black serpent was wrapped around it. For a moment Valkyrie's vision began to clear and she was pulled back to reality. She noticed that she was on the floor and Skulduggery was holding her.

"Valkyrie, can you hear me?" his voice sounded far away and the more Valkyrie's mind cleared, the closer he sounded. But something was pulling her back into the void and Skulduggery's voice was floating farther and farther away from her. She tried to speak, to call out to him but her throat was closed shut. She opening her eyes but they wouldn't respond to her command. Then she heard a voice that she never heard before – a woman's voice.

"Valkyrie Cain…" the voice said in a weird soothing tone. "Valkyrie Cain…come to us." She tried to say something but her throat still felt tight. She couldn't hear Skulduggery's voice anymore.

"Valkyrie Cain…open your eyes." The voice said. Valkyrie opened them and she realized that she wasn't in Skulduggery's living room anymore.

* * *

_Author's after-note: HA! Cliffhanger, suckers! Enjoy until next time! The lyrics were from Mad World, by the way. _


End file.
